


Stateshatter

by TheCrazyOctopusLady



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Welcome to OC Hell, fanadventure, fankid, fantroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyOctopusLady/pseuds/TheCrazyOctopusLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which six unlucky kids go through the horrors of Sburb, only to learn that the game they are playing causes them to ruin pretty much everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn of Something New ... or ... You Can't Start a Story Without a Pretentious Quote

  
**_"What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from." - T.S. Eliot_ **  
  
  


The pitter patter of your high-top sneakers scrambling across the sidewalk pavement is as incessant as those stubborn birds that refuse to stop colliding with windowpanes. The air is humid and balmy, which is quite befitting a late spring day such as this at the end of May. And **WHOOPS!**

Looks like you almost tripped there! Try to be more careful! You shake your head and breathe a bit. A respite from your race against absolutely fucking nobody. And even then, there is nothing you could possibly even hope to win. However that doesn’t mean you won’t rush off with proverbial guns blazing once more! You once again return to speeding down the sidewalk like a torpedo. Your target: your home’s front door.

You are now at least a block and a half away from your home now. Thankfully the walk from school isn’t too perilously long. Otherwise you would have to waste precious time having to tolerate an obnoxiously loud trip home among others of your age. All equally excited about the future prospects of the starting festivities of summer vacation. Not to mention you have many matters to discuss right away with your many virtual companions.

The time has come! You have reached the small suburban porch of your abode; and your hand furiously digs and dives through your rough sack in an attempt to pull out your door key. Well, shit. Looks like it’s not here. You then recall that you might have placed your key in your Fetch Modus. You flip on your modus and stretch and shake your legs for one final exercise for the day. 

Your Modus of choice just so happens to be the DDR Modus! Or, the Dance Dance Revolution™ Modus for those not in the know. It’s kind of an uncommon modus to come across as it was released alongside one of the games as a pre-order bonus. But hey! It’s fun and it works. And if someone takes your Modus they’ll have to do a silly embarrassing fake dance alongside blaring music to even access anything. So it is a modus of usability and item protection with a side of unintentional humor. How can anyone beat that? No one that’s who.

The game begins and the music is blastin’ and you’re dancin’ and you’re also pretty sure if you don’t finish quickly your neighbors will start yellin’. The speed of those pesky arrows is much faster than usual due to the importance of your precious house key. But you aren’t going to lose! You have almost reached the end of the randomized song and you’re almost done and you hear something click. Well crap.

It turns out that what opened was the door. And who opened the door was your dear older brother, Tom. His arms are crossed and he’s tappin’ his foot. And you are pretty sure he’s not tappin’ to any music that’s blaring from your Fetch Modus. You miss the last few arrows and the music stops as your game ends. And **NOW** you can actually hear your guardian speak. You make a note to yourself that having your Modus’ volume so loud may not have been one of your brightest ideas after all. He asks what was going on with all of that obnoxiously loud music and why you were a bit late getting home. You explain your situation about retrieving the key ((seeing as you didn’t notice his car in the garage, and thought he was not home.)), as well as tripping on the sidewalk on the way home. Your brother nods, reminds you to be more careful. He opens the door and once again you return to your humble home. To the start of your summer vacation.

You hang your backpack on one of the wall hooks by the door, and make an even pace through the tiny hallway, past the kitchen, living room, and laundry room and straight up the stairs. Straight to your room on the right side of the hall. Your eyes are greeted by the delights of your posters and the sights of the spring sun through the slivers of your windows. And you think that now is high time for a more proper introduction.

Your name is DAWN DOUGLAS

While you are very excited for the prospects of this year’s summer vacation, you are usually even more pumped for the season of AUTUMN. You are quite possibly the BIGGEST HORROR NERD on the face of the planet. You are NOTORIOUS for being one of those kids who COUNTS DOWN the DAYS until ALL HALLOW’S EVE as well as having little to no FEAR in the face of any sort of UNERVING ADVERSITY. Sure some of the many SPOOKY MEDIAS you enjoy have elicited a JUMP or small SHRIEK from you, but none have yet to traumatize you. 

In addition, you’re also a very coordinated DANCER, experienced in many a school dance as well as your CLASSICAL TRAINING in the art of BALLET. Sometimes you dabble in PROGRAMMING, particularly GAME DESIGN. And at the expense of your friends, they TEST THEM for you to see if they’re any good. On the other hand, you are also known by your brother to HOG THE BATHROOM in your many SCENT EXPERIMENTS as you are interested in the art of PERFUMERY. This can also lead to you prettying up through MAKEUP as well as BODY ART. Making you quite a SUCKER for sweet TATTOOS and PIERCINGS. You also have a slight fascination with HOROSCOPES and enjoy teasing your friends about what is in their proverbial steps in the future. 

What will you do?

Well for starters, you could see what your chums are up too! You hop unto your computer chair and boot up your desktop. After putting in your password and jiggling your mouse’s curser as you patiently wait for the machine’s booting process. You click the shortcut to the chat program of Pesterchum and take note that none of your chums are on. Well, one of your chums is online. But you know better than to bother EB when he sets his mood to cantankerous. Well! Looks like you’re going to have to fool around until someone comes online.

You minimize the Pesterchum window and click around your various desktop files. No would be or hobbyist game developer would be without some sort of game development engine. The only question is what will you work on today? Re-tailor an old favorite? Start from ground zero with an equally traumatizing new plot of absolute terror?? While these questions ricocheting around your mind like sugar high toddlers in a bounce castle, you can't help but deflate these thoughts due to misplacing your preferred development program! Where could that pesky thing be...? Way to drop the ball there you moron. You are about to decide on where to search for the darn thing when…

A chum’s presence makes a noise! Announcing that you have some virtual company! Finally! You better answer that chum of yours!

temporubadoTreasure [TT] began pestering blissfulEpicedium [BE]

TT: you might want to put whatever youre doing down for a sec

TT: because houstan we have a PROBLEM

BE: What is it this time?

BE: Did you fight with EB over some something retarded again?

TT: well yeah what else is new

TT: thats not what im asking about though

BE: Pfft.

BE: But in all seriousness, what do you need?

TT: i mightve screwed up my sylladex again.

TT: jeez these things are just so ANNOYING

TT: whatever happened to just using pockets or backpacks??

TT: nope someone had to open their flap and proclaim that we need to have something infinitely more complicated

BE: Are you going to keep talking or are we going to figure this out?

BE: Also before we start you didn't happen to get yourself...

BE: You know...

BE: Stuck in it again?

BE: Please tell me you aren't stuck in it again.

TT: good news then im not.

BE: Thank god! Last time that happened was a total disaster.

BE: XD

TT: oh har dee HAR har very funny!

TT: let us all point our fingers and laugh at poor old TT 

TT: LAUGH at his failures! 

BE: Well it –was- funny.

TT: dude I could have lost my hand 

TT: MY HAND 

BE: It is impossible to lose your hand in your modus. The –worst- that could happen is that your item will be gone forever.

BE: Do you –really- think companies would sell modi that could disfigure their customers?

BE: That’s just bad business.

BE: Also, the one you have is one the dinosaurs probably used.

TT: well it’s the only one I know how to use 

TT: either that or I use that new one my sis got 

TT: GOD I hate that stack modus 

TT: yeah let’s make an easy to use modus for everyone and then have it fire out items everywhere

TT: if i wanted to loose teeth that badly id go chew on a brick

BE: Okay before you go on some sort of anti-modi spiel again, what happened with your usual one this time?

TT: sure sure

TT: okay so i was out of the house right by where i usually hunt for stuff

BE: Yeah, and?

TT: hold on im getting to that!

TT: but when i got there there was a load of good stuff this time around

TT: so naturally i was really excited and wanted to load all of this into my modus asap

BE: Did you run out of cards?

TT: no i still have a ton left. what happened was i kind of got excited about it and pressed the wrong button?

TT: which was bad considering i still had to take the chain off before i could get to anything

TT: so now i just have this random chain in my inventory

TT: i mean i can get into where i wanted too i just have this thing i actually dont need?

TT: i mean it's not taking up any space or ejecting anything out but at the same time i mightve been able to use that space for something else?

BE: That's weird. Um...

BE: Do you remember what you accidentally pressed that put the chain there?

TT: no

BE: Okay then. Try backing out and reading to me where the chain ended up.

TT: but i know where it is its in the modus

BE: No seriously just humor me for a second or two.

BE: Besides crap information is better than none, right?

TT: okay i backed out and it got stuck under strife specibus

TT: shit how did that happen?

BE: Good news then! Your modus isn't broken!

BE: Bad news is that you allocated your strife specibus.

TT: yeah but when am I going to be fighting anything? what's the point of this??

BE: Who knows? Just be thankful that it isn't anything too major.

TT: like

TT: getting stuck?

BE: Yep!

BE: Crisis averted.

BE: Unless you're proficient in some other kind of weapon.

TT: like bricks?

BE: Yeah. Like bricks.

BE: That aside though, how have you been doing?

BE: Is school out for you yet too?

TT: yeah

TT: we just got out yesterday actually

TT: thats why i was so pumped to check around my bin again.

TT: kids will usually toss binders and stuff which are useful for me to gather up some of the old magazines i have or flyers

BE: Aaaaaah. Cool.

BE: Find anything good?

TT: i found an old plastic lawn flamingo and a garbage bag filled with old cans

TT: i also found a bunch of old cds and cassettes if you can believe it.

TT: i will never understand why people would want to get rid of the classics

TT: tossing out beethoven should be a crime

BE: Maybe they transferred it all digitally?

BE: Dunno how you'd do that with a cassette but anything is possible nowadays.

TT: true!

TT: but it still feels wrong though

BE: I get you.

BE: So...

BE: Have any plans for the summer??

TT: not really

TT: honestly i figured that id do what i usually do over break

TT: not to mention i got a few new co-op games i wouldnt mind trying

BE: I'm game for those then.

BE: Heh heh. 'Game'.

TT: they allow for more than two players so if figured we could get GG and GT in on it too

BE: Why not the others? I'm sure they'd wanna play too.

TT: well not to be an ass or anything but id rather leave them out?

TT: i mean do you remember the last time we played online with EB he had a shitfit

TT: and TG is just sad she's just not made for high paced action and intense button pushing

TT: if i find like a co-op monopoly or some other board game then sure but otherwise NO WAY in HELL

BE: You're kidding right?

BE: You do remember that EB had that shitfit because GT cheated?

BE: Honestly if we're going to leave -anyone- out why not him?

BE: And I'm sure TG could learn, it would just take her a while to get the hang of things.

TT: but why not??

TT: GT is a cool guy and unlike the other two he can actually play a damn game without screaming flailing or being completely awful

BE: You do have a point there I suppose. But I still think it's wrong to include a cheater and leave out someone who's willing to learn.

BE: I mean you're the gaming expert here. Can't you figure something out??

TT: maybe i could have EB and TG be commentators? like a sports thing

TT: we could maybe stream it too i guess?

TT: shit thatll mean i have to set up a new account damn it more passwords to remember

BE: Duuuuude!

BE: That actually sounds really fun!

BE: I say go for that!

BE: Just make sure you turn off the cheats this time so GT can't be a complete dick and destroy us all.

TT: fiiiine

TT: more stuff to remember how wonderful

TT: ill see what i can do though

BE: Honestly the mere thought of EB -losing it- over his preferred team...

BE: Although laughing over his misery makes me feel like a bit of a dick though.

TT: he'd be fine provided he doesnt break his computer mic.

BE: True. XD

TT: oh crap

TT: hold on i hear somone headed towards me ill get back to you once i get out of here

temporubadoTreasure [TT] ceased pestering blissfulEpicedium [BE]

Well that was interesting. You can't say that you aren't excited to fill your friends with future fps bullets in a gaming extravaganza. But on the other hand; you're wishing upon a proverbial star that nothing goes wrong and everyone behaves for once. Not that you don't love your Pesterchum pals, but you know how scary they can be. And not in the fun way. More like the "oh shit what just happened you stop that right now before you ruin everything" way.

With that exposition now out of the way, as well as your once current chat companion, you resume your search for where you put that program shortcut. You're sure that it has to be around your desktop folders somewhere. You then recall that you're being a dumb-ass and you could just search for the damn thing via the search feature on your computer. Was that so hard Sherlock? With that fuss out of the way, you're now ready to mess around with some game development! It's about time! You're hoping that maybe this masterpiece can be worthy of being a future cult classic. Probably not, but a girl can hope right? Sure your last one was alright, but you were aiming for something a bit more developed and plot heavy? Who knows? Maybe your friends will play it for the huge thing that TT will now have underway! That would be cool. Of course you have to finish one for it to be played.

gibbousGogetter [GG] began pestering blissfulEpicedium [BE]

elvenBackbite [EB] began pestering blissfulEpicedium [BE]

And it seems that at the rate you're going at is shit with all of these chums now just logging on. Well, crud. Looks like you now have a choice to make. What will you do?

Dawn ===> Answer GG

To answer GG, advance to chapter 2.

Dawn ===> Answer EB

To answer EB, advance to chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there's chapter one for you folks!
> 
> First of all I'm pretty darn excited to get this monster of an fanchar driven fic out of the way. I've had these characters and idea for a plot for quite some time. Not to mention experimenting with how this particular site works for the sake of pesterlogs and whatnot. 
> 
> As for how this primitive fanadventure/fanfic hybrid is going to work, it's going to be like a choose your own adventure thing, only you have to read everything to get what's going on. For example say you choose to read Dawn's conversation with GG first. After that you'd read her chat with EB. Fun stuff.
> 
> With that said here's hoping I can make this adventure a good read for you all! There will defiantly be a lot more to come!


	2. Dawn ===> Answer GG

gibbousGogetter [GG] began pestering blissfulEpicedium [BE]

GG: *cups hands to face like i'm calling out to you from a long ways away*

GG: daaaaaaaaaaaawn!!

GG: gueeeesss whoooooooooooo??

BE: My guesses are either my future self or GG.

BE: I'm kinda leaning towards it being my future self though.

BE: Why must you taunt me while taking the guise of my friends?

GG: *rolls eyes into another dimension*

GG: you're such a goober dawn.

BE: Like the cool kind of goober as in monster slime or like goober as in 'dumb goober'?

BE: You got to be specific with these kinds of things.

GG: *exasperated huff* always tying stuff back to your gross interests huh?

BE: Like the many terrors of the night I feed off of misery.

BE: Besides you're into some weird stuff yourself, missy.

GG: it's not weird!

BE: If you say so.

GG: well i do say so!

BE: Well whatever I say it doesn't matter right now.

BE: You obviously wanted to chat about stuff, so what is it?

GG: i don't exactly have much to say.

GG: i was kinda just checking up on you?

GG: you were so excited with vacation coming up the last time we talked.

GG: so now that you're available more often now maybe we can just blather about whatever now.

GG: tbh i've missed talking to you the most since you're usually so busy all the time!

BE: Well then, consider your wish granted!

BE: Here I am. Live and in the flesh.

GG: don't be a retard this is over the internet!

BE: Jeez sorry for stepping on your toes there fussypants.

BE: Before you can fight me again, what's been new with you? 

GG: !!!

GG: *GASP* that's right i haven't told you yet!

BE: Told me what? 

GG: i have a new guinea pig!

BE: Oh my god. 

GG: I KNOW

GG: he's so small and precious and he's an iddle baby

BE: He does sound precious. 

GG: i named him sputnik and he's gonna be an award winner just like his brothers

BE: You named him after a satellite? 

GG: well DUH

GG: gotta keep with the theme naming you know!

BE: No, no I think it's fine. 

BE: I mean if he's a baby it works, right? 

BE: It kinda sounds like a 'small' sort of a name. 

BE: If that makes any sense to you, that is. 

GG: it makes sense because that's such a 'you' thing to say

BE: Maybe it's because 'sputnik' sounds a bit like 'sprout'. 

GG: dawn neither of those things sound the least bit similar

BE: They both have a sp at the start, so maybe that's why?

BE: I am now suddenly confused.

GG: it's fine. sometimes you just have to leave thinking to the professionals!

BE: That leaves you wide open for a comeback but I'll be the better woman here. 

GG: *giggles* i'm kidding! i'm KIDDING

GG: SHEESH what do you take me for anyway?

BE: A goober. 

GG: *gasps again* you didn't!!!!

BE: You can't see me but I am wiggling my eyebrows. 

BE: Your reign of snappy comebacks has come to an end. It was written in the stars. 

GG: *pretends to writhe in agony and falls to the floor* yoooooouuuuu monsterrrrrrrr

BE: So besides cute baby animals what else has been going on? 

GG: well...

GG: she's been gone for a while, so i'm pretty much free to do whatever the hell i want again

BE: You mean your mom?

GG: ugh. yes.

BE: I thought that was a good thing?

BE: She can't possibly be -that- awful.

GG: *dramatic head turn* oooooh but she is!

GG: thank goodness for the hired help though or who KNOWS what sort of freak i'd turn out to be like!!

BE: Yeah you might have turned out to be normal.

GG: OMFG

GG: DAAAAAAWN

BE: *eyebrow wiggling intensifies*

GG: fiiiiiine. you win this round, fucknuts!

BE: But on a more serious note, would you be interested in co-op game fun time with TT and I?

GG: ???

GG: go ooooon

BE: We were both talking just a minute ago about how we could play games with the rest of us over the summer through streaming events or something.

GG: it sounds like fun to me!

GG: *pretends to scratch imaginary beard in thought* but... 

GG: you're not going to invite some certain blockheads are you??

BE: Yeah everyone's going to be involved. We haven't picked the game yet, but TT, myself, GT and you will be playing and EB and TG are just going to commentate exclusively.

GG: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!

GG: *makes a face similar to that screaming painting*

GG: let me get this straight.

GG: you're going to let HIM play but not people who are actually trustworthy???

BE: TT is looking in on how to block cheat codes so we should be okay.

GG: honestly I can't believe you're letting him play at all.

GG: the numb nuts with torrette syndrome is more responsible than he is for fuck's sake!

BE: I don't think TT is going to let GT run rampant like last time, though.

GG: i don't think so either.

GG: i mean knowing him he's gonna want to record all of this.

BE: How'd you know?

GG: no offence but he's kinda predictable

GG: you also kinda gave it away with saying two of us would be commentating

GG: HUUUUR DUUUURRR

BE: Whoops.

GG: but it's cool with me!

BE: Are you sure?

GG: yeah

GG: i gotta give the world time for my big video premiere though

BE: It might be too much for the viewers to handle.

GG: ROFL XD

BE: Pffffft.

BE: I have no idea when we’re going to start though. Could be much later than you think.

GG: oh PLEASE

GG: knowing him he'll have it up and running pretty soon!

GG: he is like the puppy of video games. suuuuuper excitable and won't stop until he tires himself out!

BE: If you say so!

GG: i know so >:)

gibbousGogetter [GG] ceased pestering blissfulEpicedium [BE]


End file.
